


Sink or Swim

by olicitys_castle1



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Swimming, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 08:21:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6322054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olicitys_castle1/pseuds/olicitys_castle1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her body was floating face down in the water.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sink or Swim

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “You were in the deep end of the pool practicing how long you could hold your breath and I thought you were drowning”

Her body was floating face down in the water.

 

“Felicity!” Oliver shouted as he rushed into the pool room. He quickly kicked off his shoes and dived, head first into the water after her. He wrapped an arm around her waist as soon as he reached her, and lifted her against him, bringing her head above water.”

 

“Oliv...er?” Felicity asked, whilst coughing. “What are you doing?” She added confused.

 

“What do you mean, ‘what am I doing?’ You were faced down, floating.” He spat out.  
“I thought you had drowned!”

 

Felicity turned in his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck, hands entwining behind his head, and started kicking her feet I rhythm with his ones to keep them a float.

 

“Oliver. Hon, I’m okay, I wasn’t drowning, in fact I was actually seeing how long I could hold my breath for.”

 

“Wh-what? Why in the world would you do that?” He asked with a frown on his face.

 

She shrugged her shoulders, “because Cisco was saying that he could hold his breath for one minute and thirty-two seconds and I wanted to see if I could beat him.”

 

He snorted, “of course you did,” he mumbled to himself. The corner of his mouth lifted “Well, did you?”

 

“No!” Felicity answered and raised her eyebrow at him. “And I was really close too. But no, _someone_ thought they would play hero. I got up to a minute and fifteen seconds.”

 

Oliver placed his lips over her pouted ones and kissed her. “I’m sorry, how about we try it again and I’ll try it with you?” He asked, pulling his head back to look at her.

 

“Or, Mr Queen, you could try and make it up to your wife somehow?” She suggested, swimming away from him and towards the stairs. At the top of the stairs she stood facing him with a smirk on her face, she unclipped her bikini top and dropped it at her feet.

 

He shook his head with a grin on his face. “Oh, I intend to Mrs Queen.” He said to himself and then swam after her.

 

He had every intention to make it up to her, and first he would make it up to her in the shower.   

 

 

 

 


End file.
